Dark's Nightmare
by Snowflower3618
Summary: Sequel to Shadow's Death, make sure you read Shadow's Death before you read this one-shot


A Darkrai floated through the moonless skies. He missed her; it hurt him to not even see her beautiful face anymore. He looked down and saw a Gallade sleeping with a shiny Gardevoir. He let out a growl and swooped down upon the couple.

"I love you Dark" her voice echoed through his mind. Dark stood before Toby and wrapped him in a black veil. Even though he was already asleep Toby would be able to have a nightmare Dark could torture him with. After all it's what turned his beloved Shadow evil. Dark disappeared into the shadows as Toby fidgeted in his sleep. Dark closed his eyes and opened them into Toby's nightmare. Dark squinted at the bright sunlight and he looked around. Shadow was under their tree, her body was quivering. Toby passed him, unable to see him as he ran up the hill.

"Shadow! Listen to me!" He pleaded. Shadow looked up from her hands and Dark's heart broke apart. There were tears in her sparkling pink eyes.

"I should of known. Someone as perfect as you couldn't belong entirely to me!" Shadow sobbed.

"It's not like that I swear!" Dream Toby said. Even from afar Dark could tell it was a lie.

"Shut up! Why don't you go back to that stupid whore of a shiny Gardevoir!" Shadow yelled in pain. Dream Toby closed the space between them and Dark got closer to see what was happening. Dream Toby raised his hand and hit Shadow. She hit the ground and began to sob.

"Don't you ever call Melody that again!" Dream Toby growled. In the corner of his eye he saw something wince. Dark snapped his head and he saw an illusion of Toby. It was his true self. So this was his worst nightmare. Making Shadow cry and hitting her. Dark looked at Shadow and gasped. He could see the shadows swirling above her. One by one they slipped into her tears. Slithering their way into her body. Soon the tears began to taint gray and she stood up and faced Dream Toby.

"We're over!" she screeched as she shot off a Hyper Beam. Dream Toby hit the ground and tumbled down the hill. Soon her tears were black and her eyes were starting to get tainted and her pink sparkling eyes turned into a deep intimidating purple. The real Toby was on his knees sobbing into his hands. His head suddenly lifted and he looked around as if sensing Dark's presence. Dark started to back away before he had realized his mistake. He had gotten too emotionally involved with Toby's nightmare. The nightmare wavered and the scene changed. Toby looked around again and stumbled back.

"Who are you?" Toby's shaky voice asked. Dark turned to him and glared at him.

"I'm the one who loved Shadow after you abandoned her!" Dark snarled, unspoken threats hanging in the thick air. A branch snapped and both heads turned to a stumbling Gardevoir, black blood covering the right side of her face, red blood staining her head.

"Mist" Toby whispered painfully. Dark watched with terror as he knew what was coming next. Shadow fell to the ground sobbing, and Dark watched as his dream self wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Shadow smiled softly and was suddenly asleep as Dream Dark started to float over to the tree. As they passed Shadow heard her words, so loud and clearly

"Oh my beloved Dark you've finally come for me" Toby stared at him in confusion.

"Wait you two were… Seeing each other?" Toby asked Dark. Dark nodded and looked at Toby.

"After you left her I watched, waiting to feed on her nightmares. She never left that tree and I soon realized her nightmares had already become true." Dark explained as he started to get closer to his dream self. As he got closer he heard their last conversation.

"It had to happen sometime, I was out of control" Shadow smiled. Dark looked at the dream pair, renewed tears streamed down his face as he watched his dream self cry.

"I love you so much; it's too hard to lose you. I don't want to" Dream Dark cried. Dark could see the struggle of Shadow's breathing as her chest heaved for air.

"I know you don't, but Dark my love, do not fret I will find you again" Dream Shadow said softy and she gasped for air and said her last words, "I… love… you…" Dream Shadow breathed out. Dark yelled out in despair and Toby gasped.

"You… killed her?" Toby said with rage. Dark cried out again turning his rage onto Toby.

"None of this would have happened if you would have stayed with her. If you hadn't left her ad still loved her she wouldn't have had to die!" Dark yelled. He automatically tackled Toby and used Dark Pulse. Toby screeched in pain and the nightmare flickered off and Dark stood in front of the sleeping pair of Toby and the shiny Gardevoir they called Melody. He felt the warm tears on his cheeks and looked at Toby's face. It had the look of pure terror and Dark grinned evilly.

"Perfect" Dark sighed with content. He floated away from the couple, bitterness seeping its way into his heart. He went back to the tree that he and Shadow had once shared. Dark growled and used Will-O-Wisp on the tree. The healthy tree burst into flames easily and the darkrai fled into the welcoming new moon night, far away from the forest he met his deceased lover.

* * *

**Yay :D My follow up for Shadow's Death :3 Please make sure you read that before you read Dark's Nightmare,**

**Snowflower**


End file.
